sombras de cristal
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: Scootaloo cumple 15 años aunque la vida no le dio las alegrías que ella esperaba, no se imagina lo que esta apunto de suceder a su vida por culpa de fluttershy
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños.

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que el castillo de Twilight apareció. Ponyville en todo este tiempo seguía siendo el mismo pueblo tranquilo de siempre casi sin sufrir ningún cambio a excepción de la nueva biblioteca que la misma Twilight se encargó de planificar su construcción esperando deseosa de convertirlo en su nuevo hogar pero las princesas a punta de charlas que duraban horas la obligaron a vivir en su nuevo castillo, aunque Spike estaba feliz por esto.

Alejándose del pueblo, cerca de la granja de los Apple se encontraban dentro de una casita del árbol las ex CMC que desde hace 4 años abrían logrado conseguir sus cutie mark:

La de Apple Bloom era una manzana rodeada por raíces era como un adorno navideño que se ponen en las puertas de los hogares .

Sweetie Belle era un corazón rosa atravesado por una nota musical.

Al final la de Scootaloo era una nube blanca que tenía rayas en su lado derecho que significaba que andaba con velocidad.

Sweetie belle empezó a tararear una canción -"lala LALAAAAA LALA la, bien que te pareció Apple Bloom"-

-"mmmm supongo que está bien"- con una cara confundida.

Sweetie Belle un poco deprimida dijo –"¿tú crees?, mi Manager me dijo que me están saliendo muchos gallos"-.

-"bueno supongo que sentí uno pequeñito"-.

-"!queeee!,en serio estas segura"- la unicornio empezó a alterarse poniendo sus casco en su cabeza-"porque porque porque porque tenía que sucederme esto a solo 3 días del concierto en Canterlot… ya se"- empezó a dirigirse a la puerta –"solo tengo que decirle a mi Manager que cancele el concierto"- se detuvo antes de salir -"pero si le pido eso de seguro que me atara de los cascos traseros en un árbol y me dejara una semana ahí"- ya no podía pensar se tiro de espaldas y empezó a gritar –"!porqueeeeee!"-.

Apple Bloom la levanto y empezó a sacudirla –" Sweetie belle tranquilízate ya te estas comportando como tu hermana debes controlarte, además no puedes perder esta oportunidad de dejar los parques y cafeterías para cantar en el teatro de Canterlot donde más de dos mil ponis irán a verte para juzgarte cada error que cometas siendo posible que ahí termine tu carrera musical, quedando como una paria ante la sociedad"-.

Es más que decir que el intento de Apple Bloom para animarla no funciono, convirtiendo a la unicornio en un manojo de nervios a punto de llorar.

-"bueeeeeno también asistiré yo y Scootaloo…, así Spike y Button también dijeron que irían"-.

La unicornio dejo de temblar, aparto la mirado –"no me hables de esos 2 idiotas"- hizo un puchero mostrándose indignada.

-"¿eh, paso algo?"-.

-"ja, ayer cuando estuve en Canterlot con mi manager aparecieron los 2 payasos sin gracia, primero fue Button pidiéndome una cita que acepte y sabes dónde me llevo"-.

Apple Bloom la verdad no quería tener esta conversación con Sweetie Belle pero después de 4 minutos en silencio la unicornio se estaba muriendo de ganas que le pregunte. La poni amarilla solo pudo poner su casco en su frente y suspirar –"está bien, ¿Dónde?"-.

-"a un centro de videojuegos ¡por 8 horas¡ y todo ese tiempo estuvo enfrentándose a un griffo friki en PONY FIGHTER 5 después cuando termino me llevo al hotel donde me hospedaba, me tomo de mi casco y me dijo "Sweetie Belle este fue el mejor día de mi vida, deberíamos volver a repetirlo alguna vez" agarre la puerta y se lo tire en toda su cara. Después para ponerle la cereza en el pastel vino Spike, no quería salir con nadie en ese momento pero insistió tanto que no me dejo otra opción y sabes dónde me llevo"-.

Apple Bloom tenia cara de me importa una pera –"donde"-.

-"a comer donas"-.

-"eso no suena tan mal"-.

-"pensé igual pero Spike en toda su inteligencia de dragón quiso prepararme un pastel con la complicidad del que hacia las donas, sabía bien pero al primer mordisco sentí los diamantes y zafiros, después Spike con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado "¿te gusta, es mi sabor favorito?" levite el pastel y se lo tire encima"-.

-"eeeh así que es verdad que el amor vuelve idiota a la gente"-.

-"(suspiro)"- abrió un bote de helado de vainilla –"tienes suerte Apple Bloom, ponis como tú no tienen que soportar este tipo de cosas"- levito una cuchara y empezó a comerse el helado.

-"si algunas ponis tienen la suerte de no saborear la exquisitez culinarias de Spike"- lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la unicornio frunciera el ceño.

-"no es gracioso"-.

Scootaloo que estaba al lado de las 2 ponis –"bien chicas ya lo termine"-.

Apple Bloom se acercó a la Pegaso –"por fin pensé que nunca terminarías y bien que estuviste construyendo"-.

-"primero tendrán que ayudarme a ponérmelo"-.

Después de ayudar a Scootaloo se dieron cuenta que era un saco que en sus lados tenia sujeto varas y tela que daban forma de unas alas haciendo que pareciera que las alas de la Pegaso fueran el triple de grande. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se miraron entre ellas preocupadas.

Scootaloo se sentó y sonriendo –"lose lose, sé que van a decir pero tranquilas lo tengo todo planeado"- saco una barita blanca, jalo una cuerda apareciendo una pizarra del techo –"como verán en la fórmula que he hecho, peso más velocidad dividido por gravedad multiplicado por feliz cumpleaños y lo restamos con 7 por la séptima vez que lo intento este mes calcu.."-.

-"¿espera, séptima?"- Apple Bloom quedo impactada – "Scootaloo me prometiste que no ibas intentar volar a menos que yo y Sweetie Belle estuviéramos contigo"-.

-"lose, pero si te lo decía te ibas a enojar"-

-"pues claro que me iba a enojar, parece como si no pensaras en tu salud"-

Scootaloo agacho su cabeza y algo molesta –"estas sonando igual que Twilight y el Doctor"-.

-"por qué se preocupan por ti, yo me preocupo, todos están preocupados"- ya no podía contenerse en lo que decía –"desde que conseguistes tu Cutie mark te volvistes mas temeraria en tus intentos, seguí apoyándote porque eres mi amiga pero nunca pensé que te tirarías a un cráter sin fondo para obligar a tus alas a reaccionar, por la gracia de Celestia sobrevivistes pero estuviste un mes en coma y un año en recuperación "- no podía contener más las lágrimas –"como crees que me sentí al verte en una camilla toda entubada sin mostrar ningún signo de vida, date cuenta de buena vez ¡Tú no puedes volar!"-.

Era la realidad, una cruel realidad que Scootaloo no iba aceptar aunque haya estado a punto de morir hace 4 años.

Apple bloom cerró los ojos esperando a que la Pegaso reaccionara agresivamente, pero se quedó sorprendida al sentir que solo movía su cara, haciendo que ponga caras graciosas.

Scootaloo inflo sus cachete sin estar enojada-"buuuuu Apple Bloom es malo darle energías negativas a la cumpleañera"- la soltó y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta –"si no arriesgas no ganas Apple Bloom, además hoy es mi cumpleaños"- volteo para ver a las 2 ponis con una sonrisa y las apunto con su caso –"y como regalo quiero que me ayuden con esto"-.

La Unicornio se levantó acercándose a la Pegaso –"ok, hagámoslo"-.

-"!Sweetie Belle no la alientes!"-.

-"Vamos Apple Bloom es su cumpleaños"- inflo sus cachetes –"además deja de enviarle energías negativas a la cumpleañera"-.

La Pegaso y la Unicornio empezaron a reírse, Apple Bloom no estaba de acuerdo con esto pero aun así se contagió de la risa de sus magias, estuvieron un rato riéndose las tres juntas. Pase lo que pase seguirán siendo las me amigas.

Guau lo sentí más largo de lo que parece comparándolo a las historias que yo leo claro la parte de Apple Bloom y Sweetie lo puse de improviso aunque siento que no cuadra con la historia, ahora destrúyanme con sus criticas XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos agitados.

Flashback hace 4 años.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle estaban subiendo por una pendiente a una media hora de ponyiville. La unicornio toda cansada –"Si Scootaloo me a echo subir hasta acá solo para verla fallar de nuevo, no sé lo que le hare "- dio un paso más tropezándose con una piedra –"Uhhh mi maquillaje"-.

La poni terrestre se acercó a la unicornio –"Deja de actuar como tu hermana, empiezas a dar miedo y si no querías caminar le hubieras dicho a Spike que venga para que te cargue"-.

-"Lo pensé pero se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente creo que piensa que mi hermana ha vuelto a vivir con mis padres, todo los días en mi puerta Spike deja regalos llenos de diamantes con una poesía muy pegajosa"-. Saco la lengua por asco.

-"Como por ejemplo"-.

La unicornio saco una carta de su mochila y se la dio a Apple Bloom que empezó a leer.

-"Siete vidas voy gastando intentando enamorarte, ronroneando entre tus sabanas estoy yo, tu valiente, intrépido, varonil, musculoso, inteligente,…"- Empezó a leer en silencio levantando una ceja –"Sweetie belle solo las dos primeras silabas riman y me doy cuenta que Spike se está volviendo muy egocéntrico, además no crees que estos regalitos son para alguien más, no se quizás una poni blanca tal vez"-.

Sweetie bell puso sus cascos en los cachetes-"¡Spike está enamorado de mi papa¡"- Entrando en pánico.

-"¡Eres una genio Sweetie bell una tremenda genio me sorprende que no estés con los superdotados en Canterlot¡"-.

-"¡¿Estas siendo sarcástica conmigo?¡"- Mostrándose enojada.

-"Nooooo, como cree si yo solo…"- No pudo terminar su frase, al escuchar un fuerte sonido.

-"….Eso no sonó como una roca cayendo"- Dijo la unicornio preocupada.

Las dos ponis empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, llegando al punto de encuentro que les indico Scootaloo, un lugar plano con rocas gigantes esparcidas por todos lados, fueron al medio a donde encontraron la mochila de la Pegaso al lado de un cráter.

Apple Bloom empezó a alterarse, se acercó al cráter –"¡Scootaloo, Scootaloo esto no es gracioso si no me contestas te empezare a llamar como a una gallina, Sweetie belle no te quedes ahí calla…."- Vio a la unicornio con los ojos totalmente abiertos viendo al lado izquierdo del cráter, cuando voltio a ver todo su pelaje se erizo en un segundo dejándola estática, a unos veinticinco piso abajo estaba su amiga , sin moverse en una pequeña fisura que la salvo de caer más profundo, Apple Bloom empezó a ver a todos lados intentando encontrar una forma de bajar pero era imposible para una poni terrestre.

Sweetie belle empezó a ver su pasado todos esos momentos que pasaron las tres juntas donde hubo tristeza y dolor pero muchas alegrías y risas –("No me dejes por favor")- Decía su mente -"¡Noooooooooo¡"- Tiro un grito desgarrador activando su cuerno en una tele transportación que dejo ciega a Apple Bloom. La unicornio logro bajar y sacar a la Pegaso con otra tele transportación quedando a treinta metros de Apple Bloom y dos metro del suelo cayendo bruscamente, empezó a sacudir a su amiga-"¡Scootaloo reacciona por favor¡"- Pero no hubo éxito la Pegaso tenía los ojos abiertos botando sangre de la boca.

Apple Bloom se recuperó de la ceguera y empezó acercarse mareada a sus amigas.

Por todo el bosque se escuchaba los gritos de la Unicornio –"¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude, por favor¡"- El cuerno volvió a activarse empezando una nueva tele transportación.

Apple Bloom empezó a correr para ir con ellas pero ya era muy tarde sus dos amigas habían desaparecido, era la primera vez que la unicornio utilizaba tele transportación la poni terrestre lo sabía fue un milagro que saliera intacta del cráter, ahora no sabía dónde fueron a caer, quizás terminaran en un lugar peor –("no ay tiempo, tengo que regresar y avisar a Twilight")- Corrió lo más rápido que podía pero a los cinco minutos choco con un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Twilight Sparkle, Flash sentry que se convirtió en el protector o más bien el niñero o mejor dicho la sirvienta de la princesa, estaba ayudando a Spike en los quehaceres del castillo, teniendo en cuenta que solo vivían ellos tres –"¡Spike, puedes venir un momento¡"-.

El dragón cuando llego tenía un mandil con adornos de corazones que no le quedaba ya que era el triple de grande de lo que era antes –"Sucede alfo Flash"-.

-"¿Quién hizo esto?"- Señalando una columna a medio mordisquear en la parte de abajo.

-"Termitas"-.

Levanto una ceja –"¿Con dientes de dragón?".

-"Sip"-.

-"¿Y estas manchas con forma de garras de dragon?"-.

-"Deben ser termitas dragón es esta temporada aparecen sin avisar"-.

-"Y esta foto que me dio Owlicious donde se ve que te estas comiendo la columna"-.

Spike miro a Owlicious enfadado –"Traidor"- El dragón llorando se tiro a los casco de flash –"Por favor entiéndeme me muero de hambre, Twilight ya no me quieres dar para alimentarme y yo que paso como un sirviente ordenando, lavando, planchado, limpiando, cocinando comida que no me alimenta ¡guahhhhhh! No aguanto más"-.

Flash con unas lágrimas –"Te entiendo"-.

-"¿Eh?"- aun llorando.

-"Yo era de la guardia real que cuidaba directamente a las princesas de todos su viajes, era respetado y admirado por mis subordinados, ahora mírame rebajado a ser un simple sirviente en un castillo donde solo viven un dragón, yo y una princesa que pasa todo el día en la biblioteca, que no me dirige la palabra"-.

Owlicious se quedo ofendido.

-"!Flash!"-.

-"!Spike!"-.

Los dos empezaron a llorar abrazados sintiendo que no podían caer más bajo, sin previo aviso Sweetie belle y Scootaloo aparecen en una explosión de magia a tres metro de flash y Spike.

La unicornio mareada logro levantarse –"Ayuda, ayúdenla por favor"-.

Flash Sentry se acercó revisando primero a Sweetie belle, seguidamente vio a la Pegaso que ya con solo verla esperaba los peor, primero reviso su pulso y empezó a darle golpes en su pecho para reanimarla pero todo era inútil, cabizbajo dijo –"Lo siento pero ella"-.

Sweetie belle llorando pidiendo gritos –"¡Por favor no dejes que muera¡"- Levanto sus cascos delanteros para taparse el rostro y cabizbaja –"Te lo suplico, ayúdala"-.

Flash sentry cerro los ojos mordiéndose los dientes no podía aceptar que terminara así, se levantó con una mirada decidida, cargo a Scootaloo en su espalda –"¡Spike ve a la biblioteca y busca a twilight, dile que valla al hospital!"-.

Spike no podía moverse, ver a Scootaloo en ese estado lo dejo paralizado –("Esta muerta")-.

-"!Spike!"-

Al segundo grito reacciono, levantándose –"!S…si, ire enseguida!"- Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-"Y tú la unicornio, ya has hecho más que suficiente vuelve a casa y descansa yo me encargare de tu amiga tienes mi palabra"- Dicho esto salió volando dirigiéndose al hospital.

Cuando llegaron el que era un unicornio con lentes y una bata blanca su cutie mark era una máquina para medir el pulso, se llevó a Scootaloo inmediatamente al sector de emergencia dejando a Flash Sentry en la sala de espera.

La mente de Flash era todo un embrollo , la joven Pegaso estaba muerta y así se iba a quedar, solo que él no quería dar las malas noticias –("En qué diablos estoy pensando soy de lo peor")-Cerro los ojos enfadado consigo mismo.

-"Si vas a estar con esa cara mejor te vas, das mala suerte"- Sweetie belle apareció en frente de Flash.

-"no te dije que te fueras a casa"-

Enojada se sentó al lado de flash –"Como si pudiera irme a dormir sabiendo que mi amiga está luchando por su vida y donde está el guardia real que me prometio encargarse de todo"-.

Flash levanto su rostro con un semblante triste –"Se fue hace mucho, siempre me ego latreaba diciendo que protegía a las princesas pero la mayoría de veces enviaba a mis subordinados, solo cuando era un barco VIP o un tren bala iba para disfrutar como un rico, claro en los últimos años hubo paz así que no me preocupaba que sucediera algo malo "- Le salió una risita –"Solo soy un sirviente inútil"-.

La unicornio le dio la espalda –"Es verdad solo eres un sirviente inútil, pero sin ti yo y Spike nos hubiéramos quedado sin hacer nada, salvastes a mi amiga, te lo agradezco"-.

-"¿Sweetie belle?"- del sector de emergencia salió Nursery Rhyme la pequeña enferma que era dos años mayor que Apple Bloom, su crin era un morado oscuro y su pelaje un gris claro-"¿Paso algo?"-.

-"Nursery"- La unicornio fue hacia ella preocupada –"Scootaloo, ¿está bien?"-.

Nursery empezó a mostrarse triste –"Ya veo, así que fue a ella a la que llevaron al quirófano"- La pequeña no tenía experiencia en hablar con los familiares o a ver estado con pacientes en estado crítico, era muy joven como para soportar esa tipo de situaciones –"Sweetie belle"- La tomo de sus dos cascos –"Tienes que ser fuerte por Scootallo, ahora ella necesita a sus amigas más que nunca"-

Mientras en el quirófano –"Esta muerta"- se sentó al lado de la puerta corrediza –"Enfermera anote posible hora de fallecimiento en el reporte"- era el Dr. Cute bread un unicornio plomo con crin amarillo oscuro, su cutie mark era una jeringa.

El doctor que atendió a Scootaloo al principio que era el medico en jefe e irónicamente se llamaba Doctor –"Todavía ay una pequeña posibilidad de revivirla, Dr. Strawberry siga intentando reactivar el cerebro con su hechizo y enfermera prepare todo para cirugía"-.

EL Dr. Strawberry Lettuce un unicornio anciano celeste oscuro con una crin blanca estilo afro bien grande, utilizaba unos lentes que tapaban la mitad de su cara y su cutie mark era un algodón.

-"Imposible con lo básico"-El doctor Cute bread puso su casco en su frente –"Después que se declara la muerte del paciente, el alma le toma treinta minutos salir totalmente del cuerpo y ya pasaron veinticinco, en cinco minutos no podremos reactivar el cuerpo de la niña, para estos casos necesitaríamos al menos tres unicornio que mantengan lo que queda del alma dentro del paciente y dos unicornios que empiecen el hechizo de regeneración, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de la cirugía"- Empezó a sobarse los cascos delanteros sin mostrar ninguna emoción –"pero solo somos tres, más las tres enfermeras que ni son unicornios"-.

Al escuchar esto la enfermera en jefe RedHeart frunció el ceño acercándose a Cute bread para darle una cachetada pero antes de conseguirlo la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejándola sorprendida por quien entraba –"Princesa luna"-.

Todo el cuerpo médico se quedó con la boca abierta, excepto el que estaba concentrado en su hechizo.

Cute bread empezó a sudar por la preocupación –("Por Celestia que no haya estado escuchando detrás de la puerta")-.

Luna mientras entraba miro a Cute bread –"Gracias por ponerme al tanto de la situcion"-.

-("!lo escucho todo!")- empezó a llorar mentalmente.

La alicornio se acercó a Scootaloo –"Me encargare de mantener su alma dentro y del hechizo de regeneración"-.

-"Estoy totalmente agradecido con usted princesa " – Dijo Doctor, giro para ver al unicornio que seguía sentado –" bread cierre su boca y venga para acá que esto aún no ha terminado"-.

En la sala de espera apareció Twilight con una tele transportación. Flash se acercó a la alicornio –"Twilight, supongo que Spike te dijo lo que paso"-.

La alicornio paso al costado de Flash sin decirle nada, dándole una mirada fugas avergonzada –"Sweetie belle cuéntame los detalles"-. Flash se convirtió en piedra con un letrero imaginario de ignorado.

La pequeña unicornio le empezó a contar todo empezando a llorar –"Es mi culpa si no hubiera empezado a discutir con Apple Bloom hubiéramos llegado antes de que se tire"-.

Twilight le dio un abrazo –"Nadie tiene la culpa Sweetie belle"- Le limpio sus mejillas con su casco y con una sonrisa –"Tranquila yo lo solucionare"- La soltó y empezó a ir al sector de emergencia pero antes de pudiera pasar se la atravesó Nursery Rhyme.

-"Lo siento princesa pero hasta que la luz roja encima de la puerta se apague no puedo dejar que nadie pase"-.

La alicornio activo su cuerno para tele transportarse dentro pero Nursery se agarró fuertemente de su pata delantera –"Pequeña antes de ser princesa era la estudiante número uno de la princesa Celestia y también una cerebrito que sigo siendo, no crees que sería de mucha ayuda en el quirófano"-.

-"No lo pongo en duda princesa"-.

-"Entonces"-.

-"En estos momentos ay seis ponis en el quirófano haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a Scootaloo, tener un princesa solo les provocaría más estrés de la que ya tienen, por favor entiéndalo princesa"-.

Nursery y la Princesa se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada tele transporto a Nursery enfrente de la puerta y ella se fue sentar al lado de Swetie bell. Nursery vio a la princesa y le regalo una sonrisa.

Pasaron diez hora siendo ya las nueve de la noche, en la sala de espera estaban Flash Sentry, Sweetie belle, Nursery rhyme, Rarity, Vanilla grape que era la encargada del orfanato crin rubio pelaje blanco, utilizaba una bufanda café claro y al final Apple Jack.

"Ya llegamos al hospital Apple Bloom"- Dijo Spike cargando a la poni terrestre, totalmente agotado. Applejack rápidamente corrió hacia su hermana dándole un fuerte abraso, Apple Bloom tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza que la pequeña enfermera empezó a curar.

Cinco minutos después, por fin la luz roja se apagó, de la puerta salió la enfermera Redheart toda demacrada y cansada, vio a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera –"Bien, ¿Quién es el tutor de la pequeña pegaso ?"- Todos se acercaron rodeando a la enfermera –"Solo el tutor por favor"-.

-"No se preocupe"-dijo Vanilla Grape.

-"¿Usted es la tutora?-.

-"Si, soy la encargada del orfanato y como dije, no se preocupe"- Empezó a sonreír –"Todos los que están aquí tienen derecho a saber lo que paso"-.

-"-suspiro- De acuerdo"- Dio una pequeña sonrisa –"La pequeña esta fuera de peligro y estable"-En la sala de espera todos entraron en jubilo y alegría les habían quitado un gran peso de encima, Red heart al minuto tuvo que callarlos, recordándoles que están en un és pidió que Vanilla y Twilight entraran al sector de emergencia quería hablarles en privado, pero antes de entrar voltio la cabeza –"Tú también Nursery"-.

-"¿Eh ,yo?"- Apuntándose con su casco nerviosa.

-"SI, vamos entra"-.

-"Si enfermera en jefe"- Empezó a trotar.

-"Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre"-.

-"Si enfermera en jefe"-.

-"-suspirto-"-.

Después de que entraran, Apple Bloom empezó a preocuparse se acercó a su amiga-"Sweetie belle provoca una distracción voy a entrar"-.

"¿Qué?, espera"- Se puso nerviosas tenía que actuar rápido, fue al otro lado de la sala –"!Oigan todos!"- Todos empezaron a mirarla pero no sabía qué hacer, empezó a rascar su mejilla y de repente apunto al dragon –"¡Spike está enamorado de mi para!"-.

Spike entro en pánico –"!¿Queeee?!"- Todos empezaron a dar pequeñas carcajadas.

Apple Jack se acercó al dragón y lo tomo del hombro –"Tranquilo compañero yo nunca criticaría la opción sexual de mis amigos" desde atrás levanto la pesuña dando a entender –"(Esfuerzate pequeño amigo)"-con una sonrisa.

Spike empezó a llorar, sonriendo –("Sweetie belle los regalos eran para ti")-.

Apple Bloom tomo la oportunidad , entrando al sector de emergencia , había al menos quince habitaciones que se dividían en 3 pasillo todos conectados entre sí , empezó a inspeccionar y de una de las puertas salía luz por la pequeña ventana, tomo una silla y la puso al lado de la puerta para poder ver, dentro vio que la enferme Redheart le decía algo a Vanilla que empezó a llorar, Twilight le dio un abraso para consolarla, mientras Nursery intentaba mantener la compostura y no llorar –"¿De que esteran hablando?"- bajo de la silla y empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-"¿Están seguros?, quedara parapléjica"- dijo Twilight mientras abrasa a Vanilla.

-"Si"- Redheart , triste bajo la cabeza –"La pequeña ya no podrá moverse por si misma"-.

Al escuchar esto Apple Bloom se tropezó abriendo la puerta bruscamente, las de la habitación se la quedaron mirando –"Mentirosas"- Applebloom se levantó y empezó a retroceder –"!Mentirosas!"- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, cerró los ojos -"! Son unas mentirosas!- empezó a correr por el pasillo –"!Scootaloo¡"- Gritaba y Gritaba pero sin respuesta, al fondo del pasillo vio una puerta corrediza que tenía luz, sin pensarlos dos veces la abrió, quedándose con una imagen que nunca podrá olvidarse. En la habitación estaban los tres unicornios y dos enfermeras todos durmiendo, dispersados en las paredes, aunque estuviera estable la paciente no se podían dar el lujo de alejarse por un tiempo –"Scootaloo". Decía Apple Bloom con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente paralizada. Scootaloo estaba de costado en medio de la habitación, tenía dos tubos que entraban por su boca y otros tres tubos que se repartían por su caja torácica, en su espalda habían dejado la columna vertebral expuesta para futuras operaciones, rodeada de varias máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

-"-suspiro-Siempre haces que me preocupe por ti"- Era Apple Jack que le dio un abraso y le tapo los ojos.

Seguidamente llego Twilight trotando –"Lo siento Apple jack debí detenerla cuando la vi"-.

-"Descuida Twilight, hoy ha sido un día muy largo para todos. Twilight podría enviarnos a mí y a Apple Bloom, afuera del hospital por favor"-.

-"De acuerdo pero cierren los ojos o quedaran mareadas"-.

Media hora después llegaron a su granja, Applejack entro primero, sonriendo –"Ufff , ha sido una caminata muy larga"- Volteo a ver a su hermana –"Tengo una idea que te parece si comemos el pay de mañana y te dejare comer doble porción ,que dices compañera nos alocamos esta noche"-.

-"No tengo hambre, buenas noches Applejack"-Subió al segundo piso y se metió a su cuarto, preparándose para dormir pero escucho un fuerte crujido.

-"por los cascos de mi bisabuela"- Applejack fue al cuarto de su hermana –"Una pata de mi cama se ha roto, ahora donde podre dormir.

Apple Bloom levanto una ceja viendo a su hermana que empezó a sudar –"puedes dormir aquí pero no agás ruido"- Apago la luz y se cubrió con las sabanas –"Buenas noches"-.

Apple Jack se recostó en la cama y vio a su hermana que le estaba dando la espalda -("debí planearlo mejor")-Vio al techo y cerró los ojos –"buenas noches Apple bloom"-.

Las doce de la noche y Apple Jack se despertó, su pequeña hermana se había agarrado de su pata conteniendo los llantos, Apple Jack abrazo a su pequeña hermana acomodándola en su pecho –"Déjalo salir, no es bueno que lo sigas conteniendo"-.

Apple Bloom empezó a llorar ya no podía soportarlo, empezó a presionarse en el pecho de Apple Jack para que sus llantos no es escucharan pero aun así todos los de la granja podían oírlos.

* * *

**ESTO se me hiso largo XD en el siguiente pondre la ultima parte del flash back y continuare con el presente ,el fanfic solo lo sacare los domingos**

**ahora a responder unos comenrarios**

**Saturn22 :gracias espero que te guste la historia.**

**Heron-Heart: gracias :D.**

**Ultros: twilight es una rata de biblioteca un castillo no es su ambiente .**

**bronie: yo pensaba que estaba horrible.**

**Nigthmare shadow: es el primero que pienso terminarlo, hace 4 años que no escribo nada.**

**juanca29 : presiento que tu seras el menos sorprendido de historia o quisas no XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Rumores

Flashback hace 4 años.

Al día siguiente de la operación todos fueron a visitar a Scootaloo pero el doctor Cute bread les negó el paso, dijo que la única que tenía derecho en visitarla era Vanilla Grape pero solo por quince minutos, Twilight intento convencerlo de que al menos Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Rainbow dash que estaba muy inquieta, que entraran una por una pero igual se le negó el paso.

-"Miserable"- Dijo Rainbow dash volando hacias Cute bread para agredirlo.

Twilight al último segundo la agarro con su magia –"Cálmate Rainbow no ganaras nada siendo violenta"-.

-"!Suéltame Twilight le voy enseñar a este tonto con bata una lección!"-Intentando liberarse.

Cute Bread se acercó cara a cara con la pesado –"¿Crees que golpeándome te dejare ver a la niña en cuidados intensivos?"-.

Twilight la libero de su hechizo. Rainbow dash callo en sus cuatro patas y cabizbaja dijo –"Por favor, deje al menos que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle verla"-.

-"No es no"- Sin decir una palabra más entro al sector de emergencia.

Tuvieron que pasar tres semanas más para que por fin pudieran visitarla pero las votaron a los cinco minutos porque Pinke pie utilizo el cañón de fiestas dentro de la habitación.

Un día después solo fueron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle a visitarla. Se quedaron ahí viendo a su amiga que ahora solo tenía un tubito en su boca que le ayudaba a respirar.

Sweetie belle sonrió -"Pensé que cuando la viera así sería un mar de lágrimas, pero ahora me siento tranquila"-.

-"Si, yo también"-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo el doctor Strawberry Lettuce sin decir nada se dirigió primero a las máquinas y después vio a las 2 pequeñas, agacho su cabeza para estar a su altura y de su afro blanco salió una rana títere. La rana con una voz chillona –"Hola pequeñas porque esas caras"-.

Las dos amigas se miraron confundidas y decidieron seguirle el juego.

Apple Bloom miro a la rana –"Nuestra amiga sufrió un terrible accidente, es mi culpa siempre le he alentado a arriesgarse ,soy de lo peor"-. Empezaron a deprimirse.

La rana títere al ver esto –"Ya veo, ya veo, en estos casos solo ay una cosa que hacer"- Alargo su mano dándoles una cachetada a las dos que hico que volteen sus caras –"!Espabilen mocosas, creen que deprimiéndose lograran que su amiga se recupere, pues no siempre los ponis sacándome de mis casillas!"-.

Después salió del Afro la Esposa rana títere –"!De nuevo golpeando a niñas indefensas que lagartijas te pasa!-.

-"! Silencio mujer que a mí la mano no me tiembla para pegarte"-.

-"Pues atrévete poca rana" los títeres se metieron dentro del afro, se empezó a escuchar golpes y alguien cayendo de unas escaleras, llego las policía rana con las sirenas, empezó un tiroteo viniendo así un silencio fúnebre.

De pronto la rana su esposa y dos policías ranas aparecieron del afro –"!Fue broma!"-.

Es poco decir que quedaron confundidas con tremendo espectáculo, no sabían cómo reaccionar.-"Pfff que fue eso jajá no tiene ningún sentido"- Dijo Apple Bloom. Las dos ponis empezaron a reírse sin haber entendido nada.

-"Strawberry ya revisastes la máquina de…"-Era Cute bread que entro con la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre –"Les acabas de enseñar a las ranas no"-Se acercó al unicornio –"Deberías quitarte esa manía u otro pueblo pensara que estas demente"- miro a las dos amigas –"Quien las dejo entrar"-.

Apple Bloom frunció el ceño –"La enfermera Red heart y el Doctor nos dejaron entrar, tienes algún problema"-.

-"Pues si niña, ellos serán los jefes del cuerpo médico pero a mí me dejaron a cargo de Scootaloo, Tendré que hablar con ellos de nuevo sobre el régimen de visitas"-Antes de lograr salir Sweetie belle se agarró de su para trasera –"¿Qué haces niña?"-.

-"hasta que no nos dejes poder visitar a nuestra amiga no pienso soltarte"- Antes que Cute bread pudiera decir algo Apple Bloom se agarró de su pata delantera.

-"Pues quédense ahí si quieren, no pienso cambiar de opinión"- Pensó que se aburrirían a la media hora, pero no tomo en cuenta que eran exageradamente tercas. Cinco horas pasaron y un Unicornio perdió la paciencia- "! Ya suéltenme!"-.

-"!Nooo!"- Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cute bread pidió ayuda a las enfermeras pero lo ignoraban, seguían molestas con él. Pasaron tres horas más siendo ya las siete de la noche, termino su turno y se dirigió a su departamento que alquilaba con Strawberry, era de admirar lo decidido del unicornio de no cambiar de opinión. Cuando llegaron al departamento tenía que subir al segundo piso con las dos ponis todavía agarrándose, casi llegando al final de las escaleras tropieza cayendo los tres, solo sufriendo algunos rasguños -"Ustedes ganan, hagan lo que se les dé la gana"-.

-"Bien"-Dijo Apple Bloom –"Entonces iremos a cualquiera hora que queramos"-.

-"Eso es imposible"-.

Sweetie belle se puso encima del unicornio –"Muy tarde dijistes que hiciéramos lo que se nos de las gana , perdistes"-Dicho esto las dos amigas salieron disparadas del lugar.

-"Pueblo de locos"-.

Fin del Flashback.

En el presente las tres adolescentes de quince años subieron una montaña empinada para probar el invento de la Pegaso.

Sweetie bell toda cansada, sosteniendo una de las alas postizas, sujetadas a su amiga –"Ahora que lo pienso, no hubiera sido mejor que le instaláramos esto acá en vez de subirlo de esta forma"-.

Cayeron las tres al mismo tiempo por el cansancio, Scootaloo dijo –"Lo siento, debí pensarlo mejor"-. Scootaloo tenía las alas de tamaño normal, no había una razón lógica de porque ella no podía volar. Se acercó al abismo estirando sus alas conjuntamente con las postizas –"Bien llego la hora"- Voltio a ver a sus amigas preocupadas –"Tranquilas, esto es manufactura Cloudsdale levitara cuando este en el aire"- Vio al frente y vio para abajo era una larga caída hasta llegar a un lago, sin decir más salto al vacío y empezó a aletear, gracias a las alas postizas estaba levitando pareciendo que volaba, no duro mucho las postizas no estaban bien sujetadas y se soltaron de la Pegaso que empezó a caer, aleteaba los más rápido posible pero era inútil cayo tan rápido como una piedra.

-"!Scootaloo!"-Dijo Apple Bloom nerviosa corrió con la unicornio hasta el filo, viendo a su amiga flotando en el lago –"!No te muevas de ahí!"- Las dos amigas empezaron a bajar.

La Pegaso se quedó mirando al cielo –"(No lo entiendo)"- Miro a la izquierda y a la derecha, no quiera que nadie la viera –"Lo siento Flash te prometí que ya no lloraría, pero solo por esta vez"- Empezó a llorar se tapaba su boca con sus cascos para que nadie la ollera, intentaba ser optimistas siempre, pero llegaba ese momento en que no podía soportarlo más. Quince minutos pasaron , Apple boom y Sweetie bell se acercaron a la Pegaso y empezaron a sacarla del agua –"Bien cuanto dure volando"-.

-"¿eh?"-dijo Apple Bloom –"Supongo que diez segundos"-.

Levanto un casco como signo de victoria –"Bien tres segundos más que la vez pasada"-.

-"-suspiro- Scootaloo, supongo que aunque te lo ruegue lo seguirás intentando-".

Con una sonrisa –"Acaso hay alguna duda en eso"-.

Se acercó a la Pegaso y la tomo de sus mejillas –"Hazme una promesa Pinkie, que no lo intentaras estando sola"-. Las tres empezaron a mirar a todos lados –"que raro, normalmente Pinki pie aparece inexplicablemente "-.

-"No va venir"- dijo la Unicornio –"Está preparando la fiesta sorpresa"-.

-"!Sweetie belle, se suponía que era una sorpresa"!-.

Scootallo empezó a reír –"Tranquila me are la sorprendida"-Se solto de Apple Bloom y se dirigió a su mochila –"Y hablando de sorpresas miren esto"-saco una carta rosa.

Apple Bloom abrió la carta y leyó –"Por favor ven a mi casa a las diez de la noche y entra al bosque que esta atrás, encontraras un pequeño riachuelo, posdata ven sola"- Empezó a buscar al remitente pero no había –"¿No me digas que piensas ir sola?"-.

Toda animada –"pues claro que sí, acaso no ven de quien es"-cogió la carta –"miren atrás de la carta un pelo de su crin y una mancha de una pata de conejo"- Sus dos amigas no tenían ni la más mínima idea –"Es de Fluttershy"-.

-"¿De Fluttershy¿?"- dijo Apple Bloom –"pero por que querría verte a solas"-.

Sweetie belle sonrió –"Quizás ya se dio cuenta que te escapastes de su gallinero"- Las dos empezaron a reírse.

-"Si claro, muy graciosos chicas"- algo enojada –"Es por lo otro, parecen que los rumores eran ciertos"-.

-"Scootaloo"- digo Apple Bloom nerviosas –"No te estarás creyendo que Fluttershy es tu madre"-.

-"Pues esta carta es la prueba que necesitaba"-.

-"Esa carta es ambigua no dice nada, hasta puede ser de cualquiera y piénsalo solo son rumores como ese donde Sweetie belle es hija de Rarity o el que dicen que mis hermanos son mis padres"-.

Sweetie belle se bufo –"¿Y no lo son?"-.

-"Sweetie belle ahora no"-miro a la Pegaso preocupada –"Y si fuera el caso , porque espero quince años para decírtelo"-.

-"Tu sabes cómo es Fluttershy, le es difícil decir las cosas a menos que la confrontes"-Seguía sonriendo como si todo se lo tomara a juego, eso hacía a Apple Bloom enojar.

-"No creo que exista una madre que abandone a su hija para verla desde la distancia por quince años sin que se le vea afectada"-.

-"Me lo dice la poni que no conoció a sus padres"-.

Apple Bloom Frunció el ceño –"Me lo dice la Pegaso que está pegada a la tierra"-.

-"! Volé por diez segundos!"-.

-"!Eso ni siquiera fue volar!-.

-"!Pues lo siento por ser una inútil!"-.

-"!STOP!"-dijo Sweetie belle se puso en el medio, activo el hechizo cosquillas hasta la muerte que empezó hacerle cosquillas a sus amigas.

Las dos amigas empezaron a morir de la risa, rogando a la unicornio que lo parara. Cinco minutos después desactivo el hechizo –"Bien , hagan las pases"-.

-"Perdón"-dijeron al unísono.

-"Bien ahora vamos a la fiesta sorpresa o Pinkie pie nos dará una lección de historia sobre lo importante de llegar a una fiesta sorpresa a tiempo"-Empezó a caminar alejandose un poco.

Apple Bloom dijo –"Por este tipo de cosas me empiezan a caer mal los Unicornios"-.

-"Si a mi también"-.

* * *

corto? donde XD bien con esto termina un ciclo y empiesa la fiesta de cumpleaños y las verdades salen a la luz bien hasta el proximo domingo

Nigthmare Shadow : que se va ser si los tratan como sirvientes así se quedan XD

juanca29 :MMMMM te digo o no te digo tranquilo en el siguiente se sabra todo

Heron-Heart : sip queria quitarme eso de encima para darle una buelta de 180 grados a la historia

ps: recien me doy cuenta que no mete todas la palabras que escribo disculpen por eso desde ahora lo revisare dentro de la pagina para ver que todo este bien


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: siempre seremos amigos.

Las tres amigas llegaron a ponyville, era como cualquier otro día, excepto por el cumpleaños de Scootaloo.

-"Bien donde tengo que hacerme la sorprendida"- Dijo la Pegaso estirándose.

Apple Bloom entrecerró lo ojos –"Así no vale la pena que sea una fiesta sorpresa"-.

-"Vamos Apple Bloom"-Empezó a sonreír –"Presiento que hoy día será un buen.."- No pudo terminar la frase al haberse chocado con un unicornio, lo vio y sé quedo sorprendida –"Doctor cute bread, tiempo que no lo veía"-.

-"Scootaloo, fuiestes a mi consultorio anteayer" – A su lado estaba su compañero Straberry.

-"En serio, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo"-.

Levanto su casco hacia su cabeza –"Bueno no importa, cambiando de tema" – Saco de su maletín un regalo –"Toma un presente mío" Las tres ponis se quedaron sorprendidas de que el Unicornio le diera un presente, se había hecho conocido de no ser una persona amigable era muy callado y pareciera que siempre andaba molesto por algo.

-"Guau"- Empezó a abrir el regalo –"De seguro que es un botiquín o un juego de medicinas para niños"- Se quedó inmóvil al ver el regalo –"No lo entiendo" – Era un protector para los ojos especiales que utilizaban solo los Wonderbolts –"Si usted dijo que nunca"-.

-"Volarías, como doctor te lo repetiré y te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta el cansancio, tu nunca volaras"- Esas palabras la atravesaron como si fuera una espada a Scootaloo, sus amigas se empezaron a acercar al doctor para gritarle –"Pero"- Puso sus cascos en los hombros de la Pegaso -"De poni a poni, no te rindas, me mostrastes dos milagros desde que te conocí, votastes a la basura todo lo que he aprendido de medicina mágica y sé que le mostraras al mundo de nuevo que estaba equivocada contigo"- Las tres amigas se sonrojaron al ver por primera vez la cara amable de Cute bread.

La Pegaso guardo el regalo –"Es la segunda vez que eres amable conmigo"-.

-"Soy tu médico, es mi deber ver tu bienestar y"- Se acercó a su oído –"No le digas a la Princesa Twilight lo que te dije"-.

-"Descuida, a mí tampoco me gustan sus sermones"- Dio una risilla –"Apropósito, cuando es tu cumpleaños también tengo que darte un regalo"- Se puso su casco en su boca, pensativa –"Debes tener treinta y cinco o treinta y nueve ¿No?"-.

-"Tengo veinticinco años"-.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Dijeron las tres amigas.

Sweetie Belle se acercó a Cute bread –"Estas mintiendo, si eres la viva imagen de un viejo amargado"-.

-"Pues discúlpame por parecer un viejo amargado"- Paso al costado de la unicornio –"Strawberry camina o perderemos el tren"- Vio a Apple Bloom que le frunció el ceño, no se dijeron nada, sabía que ella estaba molesta con él desde que se conocieron.

Empezaron a alejarse los doctores y Scootaloo dijo –"!Cute , Strawberry vengan a mi cumpleaños el próximo año!"-.

Del afro de Strawberry salió la rana títere que dijo –"! Como si fuera a ir a un cumpleaños de chiquillas!"-

Apple Bloom se acercó a la Pegaso –"Hasta ahora, nunca he entendido lo que quiere decir la rana"-.

La Unicornio –"Dijo que no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo"-.

-"¿Cómo sabes?"-.

-"Intuición femenina Apple Bloom"- Le dio un piquete con su casco a la cabeza de su amiga.

Las tres amigas empezaron a dirigirse al orfanato.

Mientras los dos unicornios iban a la estación del tren. La rana títere miro a Cute bread –"Si que han crecido, no crees"-.

-"Supongo"-Dijo Cute.

-"Sobre todo Scootaloo"-.

-"si"-.

-"Ahora es una hermosa Pegaso esperando a que alguien sin escrúpulos la pre tienda y así arruinarle la vida, empezando un abismo de abusos que no tendrá fin"-.

Se paró y miro a la rana –"Cállate"-.

-"OK"- Caminaron por dos minutos más –"! Cuando le vas a decir que te gusta!"-.

El unicornio se empezó a atragantar con su saliva –"! Deja de hablar locuras Strawberry!"-.

-"A quien llamas Strawberry yo soy la rana y no se bueno que mantengas tus deseos más bajos en la oscuridad"-.

-"Yo no siento nada por ella y aunque fuera el caso yo soy diez años mayor que ella no funcionaría"-.

-"Oh por favor no has escuchado la canción Cuareeenta y Veeeinteee , Cuareeenta y Veeeinteee aunque en tu sucio caso sería veeeinticiiinco y quiiienceee , veeeinticiiinco y quiiienceee"-.

-"Deberían meter preso al que cante esa canción"-.

-"Tu cobardía me tiene harto"-.

-"Strawberry vuélveme a llamar cobarde y te juro que quemo a tu rana"-.

La rana –"…. ¡Cobarde!"-.

Veinte minutos pasaron y en el orfanato las tres amigas llegaron.-"Bien Scootallo"- Apple Bloom le empezó a vendar los ojos.

-"Sabes que ya no es necesario ponérmelo ¿no?"-.

-"Calla y camina"-.

Entraron al orfanato cruzaron la sala y fueron a la puerta trasera. Sweetie belle abrió la puerta –"Bien hazte la sorprendida"Apple Bloom le quito las vendas.

-"mmm, pensé que sería un poco más…. Animada"-.

-"¿Qué?"- Apple Bloom salió a ver y se dio con la sorpresa que no era una fiesta Pinki pie, más bien era algo improvisado, Vanilla estaba en la mesa poniendo Bocadillos mientras unos ocho amigos de Scootaloo estaban dispersos, mas pericia una pequeña reunión –"Sweetie belle"- Entrecerró los ojos –"¿Qué hora es?"-.

-"Ya son la seis de la tarde"-.

La poni pelirroja se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos –"Vanilla, donde esta pinki"-.

-"mmmm, así el señor Cake me dijo que no podría venir"-.

-"¿Por qué?"-.

-"Al parecer tiene la gripe pinki y ahora está amarrada en su cama"-.

Apple Bloom empezó a darse coscorrones en sus lados de su cabeza.-"Tranquila Apple Bloom"- Dijo la Pegaso –"Es mejor así, aunque me hubiera gustado que pongan el juego pónganle la cola al buerro"-.

-"Bien , bien miren lo que tenemos aquí"- Era Diamond tiara y la acompañaba Silver spoon –"Un cumpleaños patético para una cumpleañera patética no lo crees Silver"- Se empeso a reir.

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar Scoortaloo la tomo de los hombros –"!Diamond vinistes!"- Sonriendo –"Todavía la fiesta no a comenzado pero te quedaras impactada por quienes vendrán, aunque no serán tan cool como la cumpleañera "- La empezó a empujar –"Ven debes probar los macarrones con queso de Vanilla te harán volar, hipotéticamente claro"-.

Silver spoon toda confundida –"Desde cuando Scootaloo es un maremoto de alegría"-.

Sweetie belle le susurro –"desde que conoció a Flash sentry UUUUUUU"- Formando medio corazón con sus cascos.

-"Apple Bloom"-se le acerco –"Discúlpala todavía le queda un poco de niña mimada"-.

-"¿Un poco?"- La poni amarillo se bufo.

-"Créeme desde que nadie vino a su fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado a cambiado"-.

Apple Bloom miro como Scootaloo con una sonrisa la atragantaba de comida a Diamond Tirara –"Supongo que no sería malo darle una oportunidad"-.

Mientras Sweetie belle se acercó dónde estaban Spike, Button mash, Snails y Snips que estaban jugando pictionary –"Bien, es hora de jugar un poco con los chicos"-Se acercó con una mirada seductora, pasando su cola por el cuello del Dragon y su cabeza detrás de Button –"Hola chicos, estoy sedienta, me podrían traer algo para tomar"-.

Spike miro a la Unicornio –"Hola Sweetie Belle ay coca cloudsdale en la mesa y podrías traernos un poco, por favor"-.

La unicornio quedo enfadada porque ninguno de sus pretendientes le hizo caso –("ha sí que se van a comportar así, pues ustedes se lo pierden")- se puso al lado de Snips y Snails –"Yooo hoo"- Los dos unicornios la vieron, y ella levanto su casco enviándoles un beso fugas. Los dos unicornios entrecerraron los ojos, activaron su cuerno para poner suavemente un trapo en la cabeza de Sweetie belle, La unicornio se quedó estatica.

-"Bien Button"- Dijo Spike con una mirada determinante –"Esta vez sí , es todo o nada prepárate"-.

-"Lo sé es hora de demostrar a estos dos quienes son los amos del pictionary"-Buttom activo el cronometro empezando el juego, Spike dibujada lo más rápido posible –"Es un gato , un avión, un reloj , un conejo, un un una ardilla"-.

-"!La princesa Luna!"- Dijo Snips ganando el juego con Snails.

-"¿!Como que un reloj Button!?"- Dijo Spike poniéndole el dibujo en su cara.

-"Que queres si dibujas como si no tuvieras manos"-.

Un semental apareció detrás del dragón –"No han cambiado nada chicos"-.

El cuarteto voltio hacia el semental, era un poni adolecente con la armadura de la guardia real sin el casco y al lado de él estaba una yegua con una bufanda morada, en su cuello un collar de la cruz roja.

Spike se alegró, se acercó a los dos dándoles un fuerte abrazo –"¡Pip, Nursery!. Por celestica tiempo sin verlos"-.

Pipsqueak le empezó a faltar el aire –"Solo fue un año Spike"-.

Button sonriendo –"Un año es un año Pip"-.

-"Spike, no puedo… respirar"-Dijo Nursery con su ultimo respiero.

-"Ah lo siento" – Los soltó -"Y bien, como veo lo lograron"-.

La yegua se acomodó su bufanda –"Si"- Estaba feliz –"Por fin me aceptaron en la universidad Especializada de medicina en manehattan"-.

-"Y yo por fin entre ala guardia real, aunque lo único que hago es limpiar"-.

-"!Nursery!"- Era Scootaloo que se tiro encima de Nursery dándole un fuerte abrazo –"Pensé que ya no vendrías"-.

-"Nunca me perdería el cumpleaños de una buena amiga"-.

-"Bien vengan todos, tienen que probar los macarrones con queso de Vanilla los harán volar, hipotéticamente claro"- Todos fueron con la Pegaso, excepto Sweetie belle que estaba estática con el trapo en la cabeza todavía, con un letrero imaginario de olvidaba.

* * *

bien un dia tarde por culpa de mi trabajo de mier... siento tanto odio XD

juanca29: espera un poco mas y los sabras del fic :D aunque mas me estoy copiando de una anime que es imposible de adivinar juajua

Heron-Heart: morira siendo una gallina :3

Zero Lynx: gracias por leerlo

Nigthmare Shadow: siempre lo supimos XD


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 : Princesas.

Una hora paso y ya habían más de treinta ponis en la fiesta. Afuera del orfanato había llegado Dinky doo con un regalo en su boca, se dirigía hacía Scootaloo pero vio a una Unicornio en un rincón sola, se acercó quitándole el trapo que tenía en la cabeza –"¿Sweetie Belle, que estás haciendo aquí?"-.

-"Dinky yo,yo"- Empezó a llorar en el pecho de la unicornio –"!Todos los chicos son unos idiotas, nunca te agás ilusiones con ellos, mejor quédate sola, fea y gorda llena de gatos!"-.

-"¿Eeeeh?"- Le salió una gota de sudor –"Tranquilízate Sweetie belle no te entiendo"-.

-"Dinky tiempo sin verte"- Era el guardia real.

-"!Pip!"- Toda alegre se acercó a él, dejando a Sweetie belle ai tirada –"No sabes cómo te extrañe"- Se sonrojo la Unicornio –"Digo, como amigo claro"- Sostuvo el regalo de Scootaloo en sus cascos –"Toma un regalo de bienvenido a casa"-.

-"Guau gracias Dinky" –Abrió el regalo, viendo que era crema para acicalar las alas, la unicornio al darse cuenta de su error quiso disculparse –"¿Crema para alas de Pegaso?"- Sonrió –"Es justo lo que estaba buscando"-.

-"¿En serio?"- Dio una risita, sobándose la nuca –"je, no ay de que"-.

-"Ahora le podre agradecer a la Princesa Luna"-.

-"¿que?"-.

-"Bueno"- Guardo el regalo –"Desde que llegue al reclutamiento para la guardia real, no ha sido nada fácil pensé muchas veces en rendirme, pero un día me encontré con Luna"- Dio una sonrisa nostálgica –"Hablamos por horas y en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía rendirme"-.

-"Ya veo"- Un poco deprimida –"Suenas como si la Princesa luna te gustara mucho"-.

Se puso nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado riéndose avergonzado –"Supongo que es muy obvio"- Cabizbajo –"Pero no importa cuánto me guste, un ordinario poni terrestre como yo, solo puede soñar con la Princesa Luna"-.

Dinky frunció el ceño –"!No digas tonterías Pip!, si te gusta alguien no puedes rendirte, tiene que seguir y decirle lo que sientes por ella, así que"- Cerro los ojos –"Pelea por el amor de la Princesa Luna"-.

Todo animado –"Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que estos sentimientos que tengo se queden en nada"-.

La unicornio levanto su casco alegre –"¡Pelea!"-.

-"!Peleare!"-.

-"!Pelea!"-.

-"!Peleare!"- Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos.

La unicornio se quedó ahí sola viendo como Pip se alejaba. –"¿Dinki?"- Era Apple Bloom que aprecio detrás de ella –"¿Estas bien?"-.

-"Por supuesto"- Sonriendo –"Por qué no debería estarlo"-.

-"¿Entonces por qué estas llorando?"-.

-"¿Eh?"- Se pasó su casco por su majilla agarrando unas lágrimas, cerro lo ojos y se puso en el pecho de la Pelirroja –"Soy una completa idiota, Pip estaba a punto de rendirse por lo que siente por la princesa Luna y yo en vez de tomar la oportunidad, le doy ánimos para que no se rindiera "Snif" esto de ser solo una buena amiga me hace sentir mucho dolor Apple Bloom, que es lo que tengo que hacer"-.

-"Ven vamos a dentro y me lo cuentas todo, ok"- las dos se fueron dejando a Sweetie bell de nuevo sola, al parecer nadie se acuerda de que esta ahí.

En la mesa de bocadillos Pipsqueak estaba emocionado, las palabras de Dinky doo le dieron ese empujón que necesitaba para no rendirse, se levantó en sus patas traseras y empezó a cantar "We are the champions".

Spike empezó a mirarlo mientras tomaba gaseosa –"Ya sé lo que te tiene tan animado, as visto la última del Tamalero , Sombra vs el tamalero "-.

-"Vos sos el tamalero"- Dijo pip.

-"El tamalero soy yo"-.

-"No lo puedo creer decime Sombra sapee, que me muero"-.

-"Sombra saapeee"-.

-"AHHHjaja"-se calmó –"No jeje no es por eso, es que por fin decidí confesarme a.."-. De pronto en el cielo se empezó a ver un haz de luz que botaba fuegos artificiales, acercándose a la fiesta a gran velocidad.

-"Por fin llegastes"- Dijo Scootaloo alegre al haz de luz que estuvo a punto de chocarla.

-"Sorry Scootaloo esto de ser una princesa, me tiene muy ocupada"- Era Erroria la Princesa adolecente que de niña mantuvo en secreto lo de ser una Alicornio pero desde su debut como cantante pop halos trece años dejo de ocultarlo.

Juntaron sus cacos –"Es bueno verte de nuevo, pensé que la fama se tu subió en la cabeza"-.

Todos los presente se empezaron a juntar donde estaba Erroria –"!Esperen ,esperen!"- Abrazo a Scootaloo –"No vine a firmar autógrafos"- Activo su cuerno dejando caer docenas de fotos autografiadas de ellas misma –"Pero siempre tengo unos preparados"-.

-"No has cambiado nada Erroria"- Entrecerró los ojos.

-"Por favor Scootaloo como podría negarle al mundo de mi" –Se alejó un poco –"Bien que comience la fiesta"- Activando su cuerno hizo aparecer una mesa gigantes de bocadillos, una montaña rusa y un estrado diseñado para conciertos gigantes, la alicornio se teletrans porto al estrado –"! Bien ponis como están hoy día!- todos empezaron a gritar "¡Erroria! ¡Erroria!", haciendo que llegaran muchos más ponis –"Ya se ya se, soy genial pero este día ay una poni más genial, ¡Todos denle un feliz cumpleaños a mi gran amiga Scootaloo!"- Teletrans porto a la pegaso al lado de ella, la multitud empezó a ponerse mas animada –"Bien, antes de comenzar siempre me pregunte una cosa es saabeee o saapeee"-.

-"!Saaapeee!"-Dijo Spike.

-"Wow por haya veo a un fan del Bananero"-.

-"!Que bananero es tamalero!"-.

Empezó a reírse –"OK, disculpa ven sube al estrado"- Eldragón fue cargado por el público hasta el estrado –"Bien dragón cuál es tu nombre"-.

-"Spike"-.

-"Mucho gusto Spike, no todos los días puedes hablar con un dragón tan amigable"- La alicornio voltio su cabeza hacia el público, viendo al fondo una aura oscura que emanaba un poni –"Pero que tenemos ahí una unicornio aparentemente enojada, debe ser la madre"-.

El dragón también vio a la Unicornio que emanaba la aura oscura quedando totalmente petrificado por el miedo, Era Twilight, él sabía que ella odiaba que el mirara ese tipo de cosas y estaba advertido, si sabía lo que le convenía dejaría de mirarlo.

Erroria le dijo al público que le dieran paso a Twilight para que suba, pero se demoraba tanto que hizo que Erroria la teletrans portarajunto a ella –"Quien lo hubiera imaginado si es la Princesa Twilight sparkle "- Sin mirar el público –"El Pegaso con armadura que está intentando huir, deténganse"- Tele transporto a Flash Sentry al escenario también –"Tú debes ser el padre, pero miren que hermosa familia tengo acá"-.

-"Spike no es mi hijo"- Dijo Twilight cabizbaja totalmente avergonzada.

-"¿EH?, sorry Twilight entonces que parentesco tienen"-.

-"Spike… él es como un hermano menor para mi"-. Todo el público dio un "OHHHH" de ternura.

-"Eso sonó tan tierno y dime"- Iso aparecer diez micrófonos alrededor de la alicornio morada –"!Como se siente que tu hermano menor Saapeee!"- silencio total en espera de la repuesta pero Twilight se puso tan roja como un tomate, sin decir nada se Tele transporto a un lugar desconocido –"Parece que tenía cosas que hacer"-.

Spike sonriendo quedo ahí llorando –("Voy hacer asesinado por los casco de mi hermana mayor")-.

-"! Ahora que comience el concierto!" –Apareció un micrófono enfrente de Scootaloo –"!Lista para cantar cumpleañera!"-.

-"!nunca estuve más lista!"-

Erroria utilizo el hechizo de ilusiones apareciendo más Errorias para la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y el piano. Empezó a cantar sus grandes éxitos "Eclipsed love" "Pink love" "Slave to empress" "Almost a Brony old Brony" "The unpredictable magic of love" "Broken Harmony".

Flash y Spike todavía seguían en el escenario con un micrófono para cada uno, pero estaban inmóviles, aterrados por lo que les esperaba cuando regresaran a casa.

* * *

sorry por culpa de mi odioso trabajo ni pude terminarlo a tiempo pero esta vez si lo presentare el siguiente capitulo el Domingo

Heron-Heart : deverian pornerle mas protagonismo o al menos un Harem XD .

Zero Lynx : el admirador ya no aprecera mas o tal vez si :3 .

juanca29 : Va ver MUUUUUcho de ese tipo DE cosas XD ja.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Mama.

Después del concierto Erroria hizo aparecer un camerino de lona con dos guardias en la entrada, adentro apareció un espejo con un cojín donde se sentó y se dijo –"Lo hicistes de nuevo Erroria"-.

-"Sapphire"- Twilight apareció detrás de ella, activo su cuerno dándole una vuelta a Erroria para mirarse frente a frente.

-"Hola Twilight, como te va"-.

-"Sapphire cuando me dijistes que me ibas a ayudar con Scootaloo de una forma sutil.."-.

-"Y sí que fui sutil aunque mejor hubiera puesto un letrero gigante que diga, Felicidades Scootaloo al convertirte en la hija de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"-.

Le tapó la boca –"SHHH, no lo digas tan fuerte sabes muy bien que es un secreto"-.

-"Como que también te vas a casar con flash"-.

-"SHHH"-.

-"ok, ok no diré nada mas pero que te estas demorando mucho en decírselo"- se puso seria –"Sobre todo de que te vas a casar con Flash"-.

-"Si lose pero no encuentro la manera de estar a solas con Scootaloo"-.

-"Porque quieres estar a solas conmigo Twilight"- Dijo la Pegaso detrás de la Alicornio.

Erroria rápidamente se acercó a la salida –"Bueno es hora de retirarme"- Abraso a Scootaloo –"Lo siento por no poder quedarme mas tiempo"-.

-"¿Ya te vas?"-.

-"Descuida, volveré antes de que soples las velas, iré a visitar a una poni problemática y vuelvo"- Miro a Twilight guiñándole el ojo –("No lo eches a perder")-.

Estando las dos solas Twilight quiso empezar, pero Scootalo le gano –"Twilight, sabes algo de Fluttershy"-.

-"Bueno, dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer"-.

-"Kyaaa"- Empezó a dar saltitos, fue hacia una de las ventanas –"!En tu cara Apple Bloom!"-.

-"Scootaloo"-.

-"Y dime Twilight no crees que Fluttershy y yo nos parecemos un poco"-.

La Alicornio empezó a poner cara de confundida –"Supongo que las dos son Pegasos"-.

-"Si"- sonriendo –"Que más pruebas quieren"-.

-"….Scootaloo, ¿de qué estamos hablando?"-.

-"!Flash!"- De la entrada apareció el Pegaso, Scootaloo se le acerco empezando a sobarse en su cuello.

-"Como anda mi pequeña tormenta sin control"- La abraso y empezó a darle coscorrones.

-"Tengo quince Flash ya no soy una pequeña"-.

Twilight puso una cara amable al ver a los dos Pegasos, ahora estaba totalmente segura de que era la decisión correcta –"Scootaloo, Flash y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte"-el Pegaso fue a su lado –"Scootaloo, que te parecería ser nuestra hija"-.

–"Pero"- Estaba confundida, cabizbaja –"Solo los matrimonios pueden adoptar"-.

-"Es correcto"- Con una sonrisa amable –"Solo las princesas saben esto"- sonrojada –"Flash y yo nos vamos a casar y queremos que seas pate de nuestra familia"-.

-"Que dices Scootalo"- dijo Flash –"Lista para llamar a Spike hermano mayor"-.

Los dos futuros esposos empezaron a reírse pero Scootaloo estaba en shock mirando al suelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar le habían quitado al poni que amaba en un segundo –"…..pfff"- Empezó a reírse –"Guau felicidades a los dos, siempre supe que terminarían juntos y sobre ser su hija"- Empezó a retroceder hacia la salida –"Quisiera pensarlo un poco"-.

–"Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites"- dijo Twilight –"No ay prisa"-.

-"Lo haré"- Scootaloo salió corriendo del camerino y empeso a llover los recuerdos, todos esos momentos que paso con Flash y como poco a poco se enamoró – ("Se pueden ir con su familia a la luna")- No veía hacia donde iba, chocando con Sweetie belle.

-"!Mira por donde corres Scootaloo!"- Izo aparecer un espejo –"Bien, bien nada fuera de su lugar"-.

-"Que hora es"-.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"!Dije que hora es!"- Empezó a gritar.

-"Ya tranquila, son las nueve y media"-.

-"Es tarde tengo que ir a ver a Fluttershy"- Estaba agitada.

-"!¿Qué?!"- Le corto el camino –"Espera Scootaloo no puedes ir es muy peligroso"-.

-"! Quítate!"-.

-"!Nooo!"- Las dos fruncieron el ceño.

-"Por favor"- Empeso a llorar –"No sé si lo entiendas pero realmente necesito saberlo, quizás esta sea la única oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadera familia"-.

La miro con pena –"Esta bien pero no iras sola, traeré a Apple Bloom e iremos las tres juntas"-.

Se limpió las lágrimas –"De acuerdo"- Sweetie belle podía ser muy ingenua. La Pegaso al instante empezó a dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Pasaron los treinta minutos y Scootaloo se adentró al bosque corriendo, ya era tarde –"!Fluttershy!- Llego, miro por todos lados pero no había nadie, se sentó y empezó a tomar aire –"No esta…. Llegue tarde"- Empezó a deprimieres, detrás suyo escucho un crujido y ahí estaba de espalda la Pegaso amarilla. La miro, en ese momento no sabía si estar feliz o enojada pero intento poner una cara alegre –"Por qué me llamastes…. Vamos di algo"- Pasaban los minutos y nada –"!Por favor dime algo lo que sea!"- Tomo un respiro –"En verdad … ¿eres mi madre?"-.

Fluttershy se empezó a acercar cabizbaja –"Scootaloo"- empezó a morderse los dientes, cuando estuvieron frente a frente la abraso –"Perdóname"-.

-"Descuida"-Correspondió el abraso –"Sniff, al principio pensé que iba estar furiosa pero ahora realmente estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, mama"-.

-"Tan delicioso"- empezó a babear, abrió su boca y mordió a Scootaloo en el cuello.

Scootaloo tiro un grito tirándose para atrás, no podía respirar se revisó el cuello pero no había ninguna herida. En la boca de Fluttershy, había una masa transparente la empezó a morder y se lo trago.

-"Mas"- Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con negro, de sus alas salieron cristales negros con forma de plumas y empezaron a levitar encima de ella tomando forma de unas segundas alas.

-"¿Fluttershy?"- Estaba muerta de miedo por lo que estaba viendo.

-"Ven"- Sonrió – "Déjame comerte"- a los cristales le salieron bocas que babeaban un liquido negro.

Se dilataron la pupilas de Scootallo y empezó a correr, por el miedo no se dio cuenta que estaba adentrándose al bosque donde nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio. Pasaron varios minutos y una montaña le corto el camino intento ir por la derecha pero un cristal del tamaño de una camioneta callo bloqueándole la huida y a su izquierda sucedió lo mismo, estaba atrapada.

-"Lo siento pequeña pero no me gusta jugar con la comida"-.

Como no podía volar intento subir la montaña cayéndose el segundo-"Por favor "- Temblando – "No me agás daño"-

Al oír eso Fluttershy a regañadientes intentaba controlarse –"Comida"- Sus alas negras se dispersaron, formando una docena de clavos gigantes que empezaron a golpear el suelo –"Comida,comida,comida,comida"-.

El suelo no pudo resistir más y se quebró, Fluttershy empezó a volar pero Scootaloo callo al abismo, choco varias veces con las fisuras pero sin sufrir daños graves –"¿Dónde estoy?"- todo estaba oscuro, empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta que había varias cadenas, era una mina abandona de Diamond dogs gigantesca –"Tengo que salir de aquí antes que me encuentre"-.

-"Pues te encontré"- Antes que pudiera reaccionar Fluttershy la atravesó con uno de su cristales en forma de pluma en su pecho, fue tan fuerte el impacto que hizo que volara varios metros.

-"Cough, Cough"- De su boca y nariz salía sangre y de su pecho borboteaba.

-"Tranquila lo are tan rápido que ni lo sentirás"- De pronto varias lianas echas totalmente de acero salieron disparadas por todos lados, llegando a partir en tres a la Pegaso amarilla.

Scootallo levanto su cabeza a punto de perder el conocimiento –"Tendo, COugh que salir de aquí"- Lo intentaba pero no podía pararse, empeso a ver todo borroso en ese momento ya sabía cuál era su destino, morir sola.

* * *

Flash back hace 4 años.

-"!Laguense!"- Scootaloo despertó del coma que duro un mes, con toda la alegría que tenia adentro –"!Largo, largo ,largo, no quiero su lástima!"- Sus amigas, todos los que estuvieron preocupados estaban presentes, disfrutando del momento –"!No escuchan, lárguense!"-.

-"Scootaloo"- dijo Vanilla enojada –"Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti y esa no es la forma de tratarnos, ahora pide una disculpa jovencita.

-"!Tu no me hables que eres de lo peor, se por qué trabajas en el orfanato!"- Vanilla se puso nerviosa –"Por qué no vas a donde están las mamas y te robas un bebe yegua infértil, así dejas de molestarme"- La poni terrestre levanto su casco para darle un golpe –"Vamos hazlo verme sufrir hará que te sientas mejor no crees"- Pero no lo hizo, se puso a llorar saliendo de la habitación, todos miraron a Scootaloo enojados -"Digan algo sé que se mueren de ganas de insultar a una lisiada"- sonrió.

Sweetie belle se acercó y le tiro un regalo, llorando –"Me alegra que hayas despertado"- Se fue corriendo no soportaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, seguidamente se fueron todos dejando a la Pegaso sola.

-"Quien los necesita"- Se cubrió con la manta –"Maldición"-.

-"Al menos deberías estar feliz de tener tan buenas amigas" –De la ventana aparecio Flash Sentry.

-"Si vienes a dar un sermón, mejor hazlo en otro lado"-.

-"Solo quiero que te des cuenta que tienes unas grandes amigas y si sigues así las perderás para siempre"-.

-"Ellas solo están conmigo por lastima, yo no necesito nada, puedo vivir sin amigas, solo yo"- Aparto la sabana y lo miro fijamente –"Ahora lárgate que me molestas"-.

-"OK, lo intente por las buenas"- Agarro a Scootallo y salió volando yendo lo más alto que podía –"Si todo el problemas viene de que no puedes volar, entonces hare que vueles"-.

-"Y qué piensas hacer"- sin mostrar emoción alguna –"Soltarme"-.

El Pegaso frunció el ceño soltando a la pequeña que no mostro miedo pensando que en cualquier momento Flash la atraparía, paso el tiempo y seguía cayendo al llegar a unos metros de los arboles empezó a gritar y aletear, cruzo los arboles cerrando los ojos, empezando a ver su pasado–"Lo siento"- en vez de chocar con el suelo entro por un cráter donde Flash la atrapo llevándola de nuevo al cielo cerca de la nubes.

-"Y bien ya apren…"- Scootaloo empezó a estrangularlo.

Llorando –"!Tonto,tonto,tonto!"-.

Por un acto reflejo el Pegaso la tiro al vacío –"….ups"- Fue lo más rápido, atrapándola de nuevo y se dirigió a tierra firme –"Eso estuvo cerca, oye ya puedes soltarme"-.

-"Enséñame a volar"-.

-"¿Eh?"-.

Se soltó de Flash –"Ya escuchastes enséñame a volar o les diré que estuviste apunto de matarme"-.

Estaba atrapado –"…."- solo agacho su cabeza –"De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición"-.

-"No pienso ser tu novia"-.

-"Lo dices en serio"-.

-"Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo"-.

-"No me refiero a eso"- Puso un casco en su cabeza –"La condición es que pase lo que pase no puedes rendirte cada vez que sientas que no puedes más sonríe y sigue adelante, si aceptas esta condición estaré a tu lado hasta que consigas bolar"-.

-"! Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo!"-.

-"! Deja de malentenderme!"-.

Fin del Flash back.

* * *

-"Increíble que todavía este consiente después de perder tanta sangre"- dijo un unicornio sonriendo, estaba muy oscuro en la mina de diamond dog para saber quién era –"Aunque más sorprende es que Egoísta haya muerto por un tentempié, no lo crees Ego" –Empezó a reírse.

-"Cállate"- la unicornio se acercó a Scootaloo y le movió su cabeza con su hocico –"llama a tu zorra y dile que se prepare para el olvido"-.

-"Je las princesas van estar furiosas cuando se enteren"-.

-"Eso déjamelo a mí, tu solo encárgate de que tu zorra agá bien su trabajo"- activo su cuerno –"Tranquila Scootaloo, no dejare que mueras"-.

* * *

sorry por la demorta es que an sucedido tantas cosas que se me paso el tiempo pero alhora estoy mas librE espero XD AHORA SOBRE LA historia chupense esa los que pensaron que iva a poner a FLUTTERSHY como su madre y no piense que estoy cambiando la historia la estoy dejando igualito como me la imagine

Heron-White: mas tamalero con spike

Zero Lynx: la fueria de esposa Twilight es horrible :D


End file.
